Albus Potter and the Goblin's Dagger
by dreamangel857
Summary: This is the first installment of my Albus Potter books which will give a presence of all that we have learned recently, and I am hoping to make seven books and hoping to bring more to the world of magic in both the America and Britain world, which means I hope you enjoy it.
1. Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter One

Journey to Hogwarts

The sight of the platform was a cheerful yet gloomy sight, since as it stood there stood a scarlett red train gleaming with joy with voices of cries of parents saying goodbye to their children and joy of some parents telling there kids to get going, as well as students sharing greetings with their friends they haven't seen in ages, well since the school year ended. As well as steam from the train rising and amongst those students who had been on the train watching as his parents began to wave and he saw his mother say something to his father which led to him smiling.

The smile was of a young boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a pale face, and was named Albus Severus Potter, who had been quite intelligent and to many considered innocent, he was not like most boys his age he had been considered to be responsible and brave even though he was just eleven and was born on July 28 which had been a couple days before his father's birthday and the young boy soon stood and he began to say something.

" So I am going to Hogwarts now? " he asked himself under his breath.

Even though he had thought he had said it under his breath until someone came up behind him and he felt the fury of the person which was the only family he ever felt which was of his cousin Rose who stood their and had been known to have some fury behind them which could be felt within in the air for miles, and he soon waited for the lecture and he turned to see his cousin who had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles, and she crossed her arms and had a smile on her face.

" Of course were going to Hogwarts now? Why else would we be on the express? " asked his cousin.

" I was just telling myself was it actually happening that's all. " said Albus.

" Well if so I would best try to keep it to yourself in case James you know heard you, and your supposed to be intelligent right? " asked Rose.

Those words made Albus grin since his brother had been teasing him lately about it even though he loved Albus, and his brother was a third year Gryffindor who had been considered the best chaser for Gryffindor well to what he thought even though many of his cousins could argue that was not the case and it was just James thinking too high of himself which was quite stereotypical of James who had been courageous, dumb, daring, chivalrous, and nerve he was also mischievous and was a prankster who spent his free time playing pranks.

Which was far from Albus who was timid, quiet, and did his best to be a good kid, since his father loved him and had high exceptions well that it was Albus had thought and was quite intelligent for his youth and was gifted with having a gifted mind which led to him being wise and as many thought he could be a Ravenclaw even though some thought he would make Slytherin, even though his father told him he could choose what house he wanted, and soon to his much to dismay his thought was cut off as his Rose aimed to get his attention.

" Al let's go find a compartment before they fill up, I am dying to get to reading my school books. " said Rose.

" Sure I was thinking the same thing and didn't you read them already? " asked Albus.

" Yeah, but I am trying to review them so I can be top of our year. " said Rose as the two of them began walking to a compartment.

" Ah I have read them as well, and that's a good goal to acheive I am just trying to get sorted. " said Albus with a smile at his cousin.

" I am sure the sorting will go well you will be where you belong, and you know James tries to get to you. " said Rose as they came to an compartment.

" Yeah I hope and this compartment looks good. " said Albus as he entered the empty compartment and took a seat, setting his belongings next to him as he got comfortable as his cousin entered behind him carrying her books and she sat across from him and she looked and she said. " I am so excited to have Professor Longbottom as our Herbology professor. " smiled Rose.

" Yeah I am too. " said Albus in a low tone.

" Cheer up will you, your going to be fine, Uncle Harry would love you either way. " said Rose with a smile.

" I know he will, but I don't want to be another Weasley or Potter sorted into something different. " said Albus.

Which had been all true since a couple of his cousins were placed in other houses which was Ravenclaw where is cousin Victorie was placed and had been a seventh year and head girl, then his cousin Dominique who was in Slytherin, and had been a fourth year who was quite the charmer and loved to use others to her advantages and sure used her veela heritage to her advantage, but was also a kind person deep down.

As well as his cousin Louis who was in Slytherin and had been a year younger than Dominique and was in his third year and was just like Dominique who used their veela to their advantage and loved being the center of attention, and were the total oposite of their older sister who was smart and was top of her year and in love with his father's godson Teddy who was a former Hufflepuff and now was a student in the auror academy, and then there was his cousins Roxanne who was a fourth year Hufflepuff and was a Quidditch player and from what was heard was captain of the team.

Then it came to his Uncle's Percy's daughter Molly who was a fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw, then her little sister Lucy who was Hufflepuff just as Roxanne and was a second year, and the two Gryffindor's were his brother James cousin and Fred who was in the same year as James and was his partner in crime and his lackey but they both loved all their cousins.

As well as finally coming down to his sister Lily who was two years younger than Albus as well as Hugo who was two years younger as well and were two very curious youth, and soon it was all cut off as someone knocked on the door and it was a familiar face which was of his parents friend's daughter who was going to Hogwarts as well being sorted with Albus and Rose.

The girl's name was Ariana Scamander who was the daughter of Luna Lovegood who was his sister's godmother and also Albus's nonblood aunt who had been close to Albus's parents and had been a colleague of the family, and she had been in charge of the pet shop which was Eeylop's Owl Emporium which had been also a place where the Potter's were discounted, and Ariana was more Rose's best friend then Albus's since they had been so much alike, and soon he heard Ariana say.

" I am going to join you guys, since no one has any manners on the train. " said Ariana as she sat down by Rose.

" Your more than welcomed, and what years did you ask Ari? " asked Rose.

" I asked older students, since I thought they would help younger students. " said Ariana.

" Well there's you answer some don't like helping us. " said Rose.

" Yeah sure looks that way. " said Ariana.

" Yup well besides that you looking forward to Hogwarts? " asked Rose.

" Yeah I even got a pet, my mum had gotten me it for my birthday. " said Ariana bringing a cage out which contained a cat which was pure white and had blue eyes the cat was gorgeous.

" That cat is so adorable what is her name? " asked Rose.

" Her name is Flake like snowflakes, she is such a friendly cat, my mom said she is perfect for me, and how she could see a bond. " said Ariana as she held the cat who had been purring happily and had been falling asleep in Ariana's arms.

" Aw that's so adorable, she will definitely be a company keeper at Hogwarts. " smiled Rose.

" Yeah sure will, and also a study buddy. " she said as she held her cat.

" Yup and also what house you think you will make? " asked Rose.

" Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff since my family was in either of those two houses. " smiled Ariana.

Then soon Albus watched as his cousin and friend proceeded their conversation and felt some joy when someone had knocked on the door and he had black hair with dark brown eyes, and he had a charming strong look to his face and he soon asked in an american accent.

" May I join you? " asked the boy nervously.

" Yeah feel free, I am guesssing you had trouble finding a compartment too? Am I right? " asked Albus.

" Thanks and yeah you could say that. " said the boy in a calm tone.

" I am Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley, and our friend Ariana Scamander. " said Albus as he extended a hand and he smiled.

" The name is Damian Graves, and you said your last name is Potter as well your friend's last name being Scamander right? " said the boy named Damian.

" Yeah why? " asked Albus.

" Do you happen to be related to Harry Potter? Also for you are you related to Newt Scamander? " asked Damien to both Albus and Ariana.

" Yeah he is my father. " said Albus.

" And Newt Scamander is my great-grandfather. " said Ariana.

" That's brilliant my mother fancies your father and as for you Ariana my great-grandfather Percival Graves knew your great-grandfather, my family descends from America, and had been known to attend Ilvermorny. " said Damien.

" Ilvermorny? " asked Albus.

" It's an magical school in North America well where I am from, I had moved here six years after my brother had went to live her to go to Hogwarts his name is Peter Graves who is a sixth year in Slytherin, and is also top of his year and is a prefect in Slytherin, he moved out her with my Aunt Julia, and came to see us in the summers and on holidays, I do have a younger sister named Charlotte who is going to Hogwarts next year, my family decided to move out here this time. " said Damian.

" That's cool so did your parents both go to Ilvermorny? " asked Albus.

" Yeah they did and before they had my brother they worked with Magical Congress of the United States, which is like your Ministry of Magic, but they had transferred when they moved out here overseas, my great-grandfather was president of it from what my family told me, my parents are aurors you know, and they idolize your father. " said Damien.

" Ah many do as well as many envy him just as much. " sighed Albus.

" Well your father did defeat you know who? Even though I am from America were still well taught in the second wizarding war. " said Damien.

" Well that was worldwide. " said Albus.

" Indeed but it was more done here, but believe me us Americans are taught it to. " smiled Damien.

Then soon Albus watched as Damien took notice at Ariana's cat Flake and he let out a smile, and he said.

" Your cat is majestic and beautiful, your family must have tons of that since your a descendant of Newt Scamander isn't magizoology in your blood your something? " asked Damien.

" Thanks and her name is Flake, and yeah it is in it, although my great-grandmother was a auror, but my parents are magizoologists, and my mother owns a pet shop in Diagon Alley so I get to play with animals a lot. " smiled Ariana.

" That's cool, my mother loves animals she has an old owl named Persephone, she has been in a family for ages, my dad also just got a new owl named Moon, I am not allowed to have one until my second year though, I am hoping for my brother's house or maybe even Ravenclaw, since I am well-versed in each of those houses which is good. " smiled Damien.

" Same with my parents, also do you like Quidditch Damien? " asked Albus.

" Yeah I love Quidditch, my favorite team is the American National Team, and my dad played Quidditch at Ilvermorny and was captain my brother is Slytherin's Chaser. " said Damien.

" Oh that's cool my family is in all sorts of houses my brother is a third year Gryffindor who is chaser for his house team as my cousin Fred is a beater, then my cousin Roxanne is captain for Hufflepuff, and my cousins Louis is a beater and my cousin Dominique is chaser, my two other cousins focus more on studies although my cousin Lucy is seeker for Hufflepuff. I am hoping to be in Gryffindor like my father. " smiled Albus.

" That is always good. " said Damien.

Soon after that was said an eldery lady who had been in a yellow robe with a hat, and had glasses and she was pushing a large trolley and she smiled and asked the children.

" Anything off the trolley dears? " asked the lady.

" Yes please may we have the lot of chocolate frogs, as well as every flavored beans, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, sherbet lemons, and that would be all. " smiled Ariana as she handed the lady money and seemed to the one who had always money on her since her mother always made sure of it unlike Albus parents who thought it would better to save money for something we would want, even though Albus did have some money in his pocket which he would use for whatever he needs at Hogwarts.

With that said in exchange Ariana recieved the treats and said thank you and as she left, and she looked, and she looked at Albus and she looked and she said.

" Saved you some money. " smiled Ariana.

Then soon Albus smiled and nodded, and soon grabbed a chocolate frog and sat back and opened it and watched as the chocolate frog hoped out and he soon looked and saw what his card had and it was of Salazar Slytherin, and he sighed and wondered if he would end up there and not be like his parents who were Gryffindors, and soon he took a box of bertie botts, and he tasted one and he immediately spitted it out and he said.

" That tasted like vomit, yuck! " he shouted.

" Ha mine tastes like orange. " smiled Damien.

" Cauldron cakes taste much better. " said Ariana.

Then there was Rose who had her face buried in a book eating a licorice wand, and not paying mind to anyone and soon Albus looked out the window and saw it had to be getting close and he sighed and he knew he should begin getting ready as he got up and picked his bag up and he looked and he said.

" I am going to change you guys should probably too. " said Albus as he went walking to the closest bathroom.

As he was walking he soon had been shouldered checked by someone who turned and Albus began to get nervous since he did not mean to be shoulder checked and as the kid got closer he had seemed quite bulky and had been coming closer and he looked and he said.

" Puny whimp watch where you going or you going to pay by my fist. " said the kid as he got closer and was soon nose to nose with Albus and he looked and he soon felt nervous and hoped he would not get beat up and have something for his brother to pick on him about and he soon watched as he backed up and he said.

" I am sorry I truly did not mean to. " said Albus.

" Yeah sure you better not do it again or I swear you will pay. " said the boy as he stormed off.

Soon Albus sighed and he continued walking to the bathroom and he soon got in and he began to change into his robe and once he was ready he got a comb and he combed his jet black hair so that he looked somewhat nice for when he was sorted, and once that was done he began to exit and as he was walking back he saw a familiar face of someone who he was all too familiar with and that was Frank Longbottom who was his godbrother and also in his year and he had an older sister Alice who was a third year, and in Hufflepuff, he looked and he smiled at Albus and he said.

" Hey Al! You already ready it looks. " smiled Frank.

" Yeah your going to get ready right? " asked Albus.

" Yeah I was sitting with two kids who were friends of our parents Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and they were named Dennis Finnigan and Nolan Thomas they are nice kids who did you end up sitting with? " asked Frank.

" Rose, a kid named Damien Graves, and Ariana. " smiled Albus.

" Ah that's cool, I am excited. " said Frank.

" Yeah. " said Albus as he proceded walking to his compartment and soon managing to end up there, and he saw everyone was changed and he looked and he entered and he saw someone standing there and he saw it to be James who was standing there with his arms crossed and smiling and said.

" You got ready fast? Well I guess that is good and good enough time for me to you know give you luck. " said James.

" You mean like tease me right? " asked Albus.

" No not at all your already developing the Slytherin attitude, and also no matter your still my little brother. " said James with a smile and soon he saw his brother look at Damien and he said.

" I am James Albus's older brother. " said James.

" Damien Graves and your brother told me, " said Damien.

" As in like american Percival Graves? " asked James.

" Yeah. "

" Interesting, well I am going to go, and it was nice meeting you, and Good luck ickles. " said James as he left and soon Albus felt relief as he watched his brother leave the compartment and he soon took a seat back in his seat. Then soon after a little while longer Albus felt the train jolt and he wondered if they were already at Hogwarts well the station and soon Albus heard his cousin say something.

" We are here since I can see the light of the castle can't you? " asked Rose.

" Yeah I do and it is also pitch black. " said Damien.

" Yeah it is and it is about ten o clock. " said Ariana.

Then soon the four kids made their way out of the compartment and followed the groups of students who were leaving their belongings to be magically transported to their common rooms upon being sorted. Then soon they had reached the exit and had gotten off and saw it was indeed pitch black and the lights of the lambs had shined in the night.

As he was on the platform he had looked around and soon he heard a deep voice of someone who he knew quite well and that voice shouted.

" Firs' years' right this way" shouted the voice of Hagrid.

Hagrid had been someone who had been a very close family friend who had been as if he was a part of the family and he had his dog Fang who had been quite old but still young, and soon Albus proceeded to make his way to the large man and soon he looked and he smiled.

" Hagrid? " asked Albus.

" Mus' I say lo there Al! I see you made a friend. " said Hagrid looking at Damien.

" Damien Graves sir! " said Damien in awe.

" Ye related to Percival Graves? " asked

" Yeah he is my great-grandfather. " said Damien.

" Ah yer a American fella' I see, ye did not attend Ilvermorny? " asked Hagrid.

" No sir, I wanted to go to Hogwarts like my brother Peter. " said Damien.

" Well there is nothing wrong with that, yer great-grandfather would have disapproved probably. " said Hagrid.

" I am not sure, but sir did you know my great-grandfather? " asked Damien.

" I did met the fella' a few times he seemed quite in me half-giantness. " said Hagrid.

" My father did say he was quite fascinated, my father is Elliot Graves, not sure if you met him or not. " said Damien.

" Can't say that I have, his name does sound quite familiar. " said Hagrid.

Albus proceeded to watch the conversation between Hagrid and Damien which seemed like it was forever even though it was only a couple minutes until Hagrid had said they should start catching up with their fellow first years, and the four proceeded to do that as they made their way to the tree which led to the lake where they would get on boats to get to the banks of Hogwarts.

The four had soon managed to make it to the lake clearing where they saw boats, and soon Albus had led them to a boat which had only sat four people and the four had took their spots in the boat, and soon Albus heard Damien let out a word.

" Isn't their a squid in this lake? " asked Damien.

" Yeah there is it is an giant squid, and this is called the Black Lake. " replied Rose.

" Yeah my father swam in her. " said Albus.

" Your father swam in here? " asked Damien.

" Yeah in his fourth year, when he was champion for the Triwizard Tournament which he had managed to win, and was also the day he saw a close friend die which was his friend Cedric Diggory, my father said it took him ages to move on, and how he was nearly expelled in his fifth year. " said Albus.

" Woah, my father had been a head student at Ilvermorny. " said Damien.

" That's interesting is that a good school? " asked Albus.

" It is it has one of the best educations in the world which is brilliant, and is in ranks with Hogwarts, my father had even considered attending here, although later he decided it would better off for him to attend Ilvermorny. " said Damien to Albus.

" I never knew there was such thing as Ilvermorny. " said Albus.

" How didn't you know? " snorted Rose.

" I did not know I did not read books on school, I may be smart, but I do not read books on history of schools. " said Albus.

" Well I knew and so did Ariana, that is sad, here I thought you were smart. " said Rose.

" Yeah okay, I am still rather smart, and do read books, but never came across it. " said Albus.

" How did you not come across it, it is any wizarding book you read. " snorted Rose.

Then soon Ariana chimed in and she said, " Guys shut it, were a few feet away from the bank. " said Ariana.

Which soon resulted in the two of the them being quiet as they got to the banks, and proceeded to get out like all the other first years, and walked up the rocky bank to the doors which stood their when they arrived as Hagrid knocked on the door which had been echoed quite loudly and soon it had opened revealing a witch who had been older she had grayish brown hair put in a bunk, she wore spectacles, as well as wearing a hat, and she wore an emerald robe, and she let in a smile and she said.

" Thank you Hagrid for managing to bring these students here in one piece, you may now go join everyone in the great hall, since you need it, and do be careful, and get some rest at some point. " said the older lady.

" Thank ye Professor, and I will be sure to get some rest. " said Hagrid as he went into the school and up the stairs and went out of sit with a sound of large footsteps, and soon the Professor had led them in the school as she let out a smile, and she said in kind words.

" Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Minevra McGonagall, as well as Head of Gryffindor, as your Deputy Headmistress, and most importantly your Transfigurations professor for the next seven years, and you have been brought to one of the finest wizarding institutes, who all wish to make you brilliant wizards, but before we do anything you must while you are here at Hogwarts you will be sorted into one of the four houses and for those who may not know those four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All in which will be like your family for these next seven years, and all of those houses have a head. " said Professor McGonagall.

" Those heads of those houses are Professor Horace Slughorn who teaches Potions and is head of Slytherin, then Professor Rosemary Picquery who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts who is head of Hufflepuff, then Professor Filius Flitwick who teaches Charms and who is head of Ravenclaw, and finally myself Professor Minevra McGonagall and I am your Transfigurations professor, and head of Gryffindor. " said Professor McGonagall.

" Now there is something considered house points which are rewarded to your house by doing triumphs or something good, and then it can be lost by breaking rules, and the house which has the points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Now once you enter those doors you will be sorted into your new home for the next seven years as well as for the rest of your life, so after me you will go, since they are ready. " said Professor McGonagall as she pushed the doors opened revealing a lighted room with tables and students siting there and Albus knew this place to be the great hall.

The first years soon followed Professor McGonagall to the front hall where stood a stoll with a rugged old hat, and Albus began to feel a pit in his stomach which had been coming and going all day since he wanted to make his family proud and make Gryffindor since mostly everyone else had been in other houses and those in Gryffindor were his brother, cousin Fred, his Uncles Charlie children who had been twins named Charles and Alec who had been in their fifth year and there younger brother Samuel who was a second year Gryffindor, and soon Albus watched as his train was cut by the sorting out bursting out a song.

 _" Welcome and welcome to Hogwarts, to where you will make your friends,_

 _to where you will be of your own kind and to where you shall flourish,_

 _now first first you need to know I am the sorting hat which sorts you,_

 _to where you shall belong and shall remain loyal, and make your real friends,_

 _whether it may be where those are brave and daring in Gryffindor, or perhaps,_

 _maybe with those wise and intelligent Ravenclaws, who are too smart for their own good,_

 _or whether it be a loyal and honest Hufflepuff who are never dishonest and are always true_

 _to themselves, or perhaps finally with those who are sly and cunning folks in Slytherin,_

 _no matter where you are with where you belong, and shall make your real friends,_

 _which will be started when I peak inside your brain since for that I am the_

 _sorting hat . "_

The entire hall had bursted into applause as they clapped and cheered, which was all died down when Professor McGonagall called the first name.

" Abbott, Garret "

A young boy with strawberry blonde hair and freckles walked up to the hat and had been nervous as it was placed on his head and after a few seconds it shouted.

" HUFFLEPUFF! "

The young boy had looked more relieved as he went down to join the cheering of Hufflepuffs.

" Ackers, Joshua "

A young boy who had seemed to look tough had brown messy hair and had been scrawny, but still looked tough, walked up and had the hat placed on his head and after a couple of seconds it shouted.

" GRYFFINDOR! "

The young boy let out a smirk as he wandered down to joining the fellow Gryffindors who were cheering and patting him on the back.

" Anson, Anna "

A young girl with black hair and had looked pale made her way to the hat and had it placed on her head, and after nearly three seconds it shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

The young girl had made her way down to join the rest of the cheering Slytherins who had been standing.

" Boot, Haven "

A young girl with brown hair had walked up to the stool and took a seat and had looked nervous, as the hat was placed on her head, and after six seconds the hat shouted.

" RAVENCLAW! "

The young girl let out a smile as she went down to the join the Ravenclaws who had been waiting anxiously to meet you and she took a seat.

" Boot, Noah "

A young boy who looked like the previous girl had made his way to the hat and sat down looking just like his sister, and soon after three second that hat shouted.

" RAVENCLAW! "

Then soon after that names were called after called until Albus heard one name in particular and he knew it was his friend who needed to be by his sister and soon he went up to get sorted and working and that.

After that Albus heard one name being his friends.

" Graves, Damien "

His friend had walked up to the stool and had took a seat at it and watched as the hat was placed on his friends head, and soon he heard the hat shout.

" SLYTHERIN! "

Albus let out a smile as he saw his friend join the Slytherins who had cheered loudly and proud for him, and soon he watched and he smiled.

Then soon he had heard many more names being called until he had heard a name that sounded quite familiar as it was being called and he heard that name being.

" Malfoy, Scorpius. "

Albus watched as the boy who had slivery blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin who he had been told to avoid, but this boy seemed different as he made his way up to have the hat placed on him, and nearly second later the hat shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

The boy known as Scorpius made his way down the Slytherin tables to take a seat, and soon he spotted Albus and examined him.

Then soon after a few more names were called her heard his name being called after a kid named Preston Porter who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and soon he heard.

" Potter, Albus "

Albus sighed as he walked up to the stool and turned and saw the great hall staring at him wondering what house he would make, and soon he watched as the hat was soon placed on his head, and he sighed and wondered what was going to happen.

" Another Potter eh? You know your father would have done well in Slytherin, anyone in your family would have. " said the hat.

" I want to go to Gryffindor though? " said Albus.

" Now Mr. Potter, let me look further since you have an interesting mind, even more complex than your dear fathers. " said the hat.

" What do you mean? " asked Albus.

" I mean your quite intelligent you would do quite well in Ravenclaw, which was something I did not see in your father. " said the hat.

" You mean I am even more intelligent then my father, well then he was at my age. " said Albus.

" Oh yes, but must I say you do possess both qualities for Slytherin or Gryffindor, you would do quite well in that house. " said the hat.

" I want Gryffindor though? I want to be like my father. " said Albus.

" Mr. Potter there is such thing as writing your own story, and you are brave, but your bravery is far more stronger than that of a Gryffindors, you actually think and your a strategist, I do quite think you would do well in Slytherin. Since this is after all your story right? " asked the hat.

" Yeah I guess. " said Albus.

" Then why not break tradition and join your two cousins in Slytherin, since there writing their own? " said the hat.

" Your right this is my story and my cousins are doing well in Slytherin. " smiled Albus.

" Ah yes finally the three words I wanted to say! " said the hat.

" Huh? " asked Albus.

" Let it be SLYTHERIN! " shouted the hat.


	2. The Four Weasley Snakes

Chapter Two

The Four Weasley Snakes

The hall had a deep moment of silence due the astonishment, even though truly Albus had no clue why they were astonished half his cousins had been in other houses and the only sort of sound was the cheering of the Slytherins who shouted " We got Potter! " " Weasley now Potter! " all sorts of words of greetings which also led to Albus to look up at the staff table to see each other professors faces astonished although one had been smiling, and he had seen it to be Professor Slughorn who had seemed older than the other professors besides perhaps a ghostly looking Professor, but Professor Slughorn had been plump, he had gray hair, and wore a wizard robe which looked more as a dress robe with a graduation cap.

He had a distance smile on his face as he seemed thrilled to have a Potter in his house, and the others looked surprsied even though one other who had looked at Albus were pure curiosity had been the center one who had long scrubby hair, as well as beard, and he had looked as if he was an huntsman from folklore, and he looked at Albus and you coud see a mere smile on his face, and soon Albus had decided to walk down to the table where Damien saved him a seat, and he sat down to soon realize that he heard his friend's name called.

" Scamander, Ariana. "

Albus watched as his friend approached the stool and took a seat as the hat was placed on her head and after about a few seconds that hat shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

The pit in which he had began to felt had finally felt somewhat better since he watched as one of his lifelong best friends had been sorted, and also shocked could she have asked for Slytherin in order to be in the same house as Albus or was she truly Slytherin, the eleven year old could not tell, as he watched as his friend came over to sit by him as he leaned over and whispered.

" How did you make Slytherin? Did you ask to be placed in her since you wanted Ravenclaw. " said Albus.

" Al! The hat told me I was ambitious just like my great-grandfather, and I may have asked to be placed there. " said Ariana.

Then soon Albus watched as Damien chimed in and he said. " So all three of us are Slytherins does this mean Rose will be to at this rate? " said Damien.

" I guess will see. " said Ariana.

After many other names were called, Albus listened as he heard his cousin name being called.

" Weasley, Rose "

A silence had centered the great hall due to the events that had happened with both Albus and Ariana being placed in Slytherin, and soon Albus felt someone nudge him to pay attention to his cousin sorting as he turned his head to watch his cousin walk up, and have the hat placed on his head, and he closed his eyes wondering what house his cousin would end up in, and soon he heard.

" SLYTHERIN! "

Albus looked up as he watched another silence fall into a deep silence with as was just for him claps from the Slytherins including Albus who decided well at least he had people in his house that actually mattered to him, and soon he watched as Rose sat across from him and he looked and he said.

" So you made Slytherin? " asked Albus.

" Yeah I did, and you know why because I wanted to be with my cousin, and also because I am very ambitous, and can be manipulative and cunning when needed, and Ravenclaw was a thought, but he said I possessed more Slytherin qualities. " said Rose. Then soon Albus shook his head and let out a grin and turned to the Gryffindor table to see Fred and James looking at him, and shaking their head, and surprised with the people who were all placed there.

" Rose were in the same house! " smiled Ariana.

" Yes we are! Now we can study and play with your cat, and also keep Albus and Damien in line. " smiled Rose.

" And what's that supposed to mean? " asked Albus.

" It means you got no freedom, since you have three relatives in the house. " said a familiar voice.

Which caused Albus to turn to see a familiar face of a boy blonde messy hair, and had brown eyes, who was grinning, and Albus recognized it to be his cousin Louis who had a smirk on his face and he looked and Albus replied.

" So your saying I am in trouble now due to Dominique, Rose, and you being in Slytherin, which is a occurrence in it's self. " smiled Albus.

" Exactly, and what I am trying to say Welcome to Slytherin, the house which features the cool Weasleys not our wusses of cousins, who thought they were too good for Slytherin, and also the ones who are far better at Quidditch than everyone else. " smiled Louis.

" Very true, and when he says far better he means me. " said a charming voice which was familiar.

Albus turned to see Louis's sister Dominique who had red hair which was wavy, and she was smiling, and she had been also the first Weasley to be ever sorted into Slytherin which would follow in three others, the final two being the less likely, well the final one, well for what they knew they were the first four Weasleys in Slytherin.

" Yeah okay, and are you the captain, since if you were that good you would be captain. " said Louis to his sister.

" I am co-captain, that sadly goes to Cade Flint, and the second co-captain being Lawson Wood. " sighed Dominique.

" Yeah because they are better than you, you may be chaser, but I can I sure hit a mad bludger! " said Louis.

" Yeah sure! I am ten times faster than you, and how about pay attention, because they just called the last of the sortings, and that person happened to make our house. " said Dominique.

Which was all true the sorting ended with the name of Winston Zabini who had made their house, which also led to Albus to focus his attention on the Professor who was coming to the front to talk as he stood up with a shocked looked on his face, as he proceeded to talk, and also led to Albus turning to Louis to ask who he was.

" Who is he? Well what is his name? " asked Albus.

" Bloody hell! You're joking, do you not know who is his? " asked Louis.

" No I don't! " said Albus.

" He is Aberforth Dumbledore, your namesake's brother's name. " said Louis.

" He is right, he is a genius, just like his brother, and he is such a mountain man it seems. " said Dominique

" Yeah because he had owned Hog's Head genius! " said Louis.

" Shut it Louis! Before tonight were the only two Slytherins in our family, now we have two others, so let's try to be a good example. " said Dominique throwing her younger brother a stern glare.

" Okay fine by me. " said Louis.

Albus had been somewhat tuning out his cousins arguing, and he realized now all four of them were in the same house, and he had listened as Professor Dumbledore began speaking.

" Welcome back to another year! As well to those first years, welcome to Hogwarts, to where you shall meet a family to whom will be there for seven years, and now as I am sure you all had witnessed, some interesting placements, which even surprised me, and now as I am sure all of you may know, and those placements, means the start of an interesting legacy now, well besides that, let's recognized our new head boy and head girl, since they do deserve a round of applause. " smiled Professor Dumbledore.

" Our lovely head girl from Ravenclaw is the wonderfall Victorie Weasley, please give her a round of applause, congradulations Victorie I am sure you will be do us proud! " said Dumbledore with a smile. Which led to Victorie who had been quite beautiful for her age with blonde hair like her brother, and had deep brown eyes, and had been considered to be quite beautiful, and also had been an envy of Dominique.

Albus watched as his cousin stood up with a smile and she thanked everyone for letting her be their head girl, and he could see his cousin Molly sitting angry with a sigh on her face even though she was considered a prefect, and had been quite snooty and had been why her younger sister could not stand her and he could see a glimpse of his cousin Lucy cheering at the Hufflepuff table with Roxanne.

Soon Albus listened as Professor Dumbledore continued talking.

" I see Miss Weasley is gladly accepting her head girl ship, and now our head boy from Slytherin, Mr. Daniel Kane, please give him a round of applause as well, congratulations Daniel, I am also sure you will do us well as well, and I am sure Miss Weasley and you shall be a great team. " smiled Professor Dumbledore, as a boy from their table stood and the boy had brown hair which was curly, and had a strong face, he had looked as if he had been quite the athletic boy, and soon he had a smirk, as he looked at Victorie, and soon he felt a nudge on his side which had been a nudge from his cousin Louis.

" He has a crush on Victorie, he despies Teddy with a passion, but he also a pretty cool guy, and Dominique fancies him, even though he is more interesting in Victorie than he is her. " smiled Louis.

" Oh, does he know he has does not have a chance, since Teddy already proved himself, and he has no chance, even if he is a nice guy. " said Albus looking at Louis, and soon he heard Professor Dumbledore continue his speech.

" Now that we annouced our head boy and head girl, we must get down to buisness, now as said in previous years the forest is off-limits to any one of you students, and if you were foolishly to enter it you shall face punishment, since your safety is quite important, and also I am pleased to say that we have a new Professor for Flying someone who I am sure many of you students will admire, and may I welcome Professor Viktor Krum who will be assiting Professor Wood in Flying this year. " smiled Professor Dumbledore.

There had been an applause among the students since many had admired Viktor Krum, although Albus one the other-hand was not that much of a fan he had preferred Brazil and soon he decided to clap since it seemed it was all the right thing to do, as soon he proceeded to pay attention to Professor Dumbledore, who had been saying.

" Now that we got this out of the way, may I say it is time that we do begin this marvelous feast am I right? " smiled Professor Dumbledore, and soon he heard students clap and soon he said.

" Now must I saw let the the feast begin! " smiled Professor Dumbledore.

Then with that said all of the tables filled up with all sorts of foods, and many students cheered in joy as they sat and and proceeded to get food including Albus who grabbed some steak, with mashed potato, and some corn, with some green gelatin, and proceeded to eat since he had always been a fan of green gelatin since he enjoyed the minty test it had provided, as he soon heard Rose looked at him, and she said.

" I see you found gelatin, is there anymore? " asked Rose.

" Yeah, and I see your not mad that your in Slytherin house. " said Albus.

" Very funny, I have three relatives here, I am sure I can deal with it, and I am surprised your not freaking out. " said Rose as she grabbed her food which had been chicken, sweet potatoes, green beans, and green gelatin as well, as she looked at Albus.

" I know I am surprised too, then I realized I am sure my dad will not be mad, and look all of the Weasleys were seperated, there are couple in each house, and why is your dad going to say since you made Slytherin, you think he might have a heart attack? " asked Albus.

" Who knows, but I am sure my mum will go nuts on him if he does, and he probably will, have you met my father? " asked Rose.

" Yes I have met Uncle Ron, and I guess will see, who is going to write first? " asked Albus.

" I guess you could, well we both could, but I am sure Neville or even one of our relatives will write to them. " said Rose.

" True. " said Albus as he ate his meal, and looked around the great hall.

As he had been looking around he heard someone talk to him, and turned to see Damien.

" Hey are you okay that you were sorted into Slytherin? " asked Damien.

After that was said Albus watched as Ariana looked at Damien, and looked and she said.

" Do you listen? He is not worried, and he is fine, I am fine too, my mother or father will not mind. " smiled Ariana.

" Okay Ariana you did not have to be like that, and I am sure we are all fine. " said Damien.

" Yup! " said Ariana.

Albus watched as the conversation between Damien and Ariana proceeded, he shook his head and he soon turned to the boy who named Scorpius who had been sitting not really talking to anyone, and had been eating silently, and soon he heard someone say something to him.

" Your Potter right? " asked the person.

" Yeah, " said Albus turning to see a boy who had black hair with tanish skin, gray eyes, and looked somewhat mischievous.

" It's nice to meet you Potter! My name is Cade Flint, and its an honor to have a Potter in Slytherin, even though your not the first in your family to be placed in Slytherin, since your two cousins are here, who are known to bicker, but that's besides the point, there fine Quidditch players, and I am honored to take you under my wing, and perhaps mentor you. " smiled Cade.

" Wait can't we be his mentors too? " asked Louis.

" Yes you can since your his cousin, and I am sure Lawson will be willing to as well. " said Cade.

" I would love to have you mentor me, and its a pleasure to meet you Cade, which year are you in? " asked Albus.

" I am a fifth year, although I am not a prefect, that goes to my co-captain Lawson who is the prefect, and the other co-captain being your cousin who I am curious to see if she ends up being a prefect next year, perhaps it will calm her down. " said Cade.

" What is that supposed to mean? " asked Dominique who chimed in.

" It means perhaps you will become more responsible. " smirked Cade.

" Cute! I can assure you I am plenty responsible. " said Dominique.'

Which led to Louis let out a snort, as he said.

" Sure you are Victorie is far more responsible then you. " said Louis as if he knew what would tick Dominique off.

" You really do not want me mentioning that now. " said Dominique.

" Well you say your responsible let's have Victorie examine that. " said Louis looking at his sister.

Albus watched in amusement as he watched his two cousins conitining to argue while he looked at Rose who shook her head, and she said.

" I will learn to get used to it. " said Rose as she continued eating, which soon led to Damien looking around.

" Who you looking for Damien? " asked Ariana.

" No one just my brother. " said Damien.

" Oh okay. " said Ariana.

Then soon Albus saw Damien's brother who had looked just Damien, but a little more muscular and had been older and his hair was a little bit longer, and he smiled, and he said.

" Welcome to Slytherin! " said Peter.

" Thanks and Peter these are my friends. " said Damien pointing to Albus, Rose, and Ariana.

" It is a pleasure to meet you. " smiled Damien.

" You too. " said Albus.

Soon Albus turned to see Rose was looking at Damien, and she soon had turned back to eating her food, and soon Albus went back to eating his food as he took a bite of his jello and he looked and he said.

" You looking forward to classes? " asked Albus.

" Yeah I hope I end up being top of year, and perhaps one of the most successful Slytherins to have ever lived. " smiled Rose.

" I am sure you will be and I already see the Slytherin coming out. " chuckled Albus.

" Shut up. " said Rose.

Soon the feast had continued for about another hour as soon the headmaster had went up to the podium and he grabbed the attention of the chattering students, and he said.

" Now students I see you all had enjoyed yourself I know I sure did the food was amazing, and I hope you all enjoyed it, since what is a feast without some good food after all? " joked the professor.

Many of the students let out chuckles and giggles, and soon the headmaster smiled, and he said.

" Now I hope you all know your classes start tomorrow, and you all know how to get to your common rooms, and for those first years your prefects shall meet you at the end of your house tables and will direct you to your common rooms and help you get familiar with it so you all do not get lost, and one day perhaps you all shall be able to find your own way around. " smiled the headmaster.

" Now students I am hoping to see you all up and adam tomorrow, but know I hope you all enjoyed your feast, and now we must say a goodnight to you and all hope you all sleep tight, and hope to those who are new can sleep comfortably. So now must I say good night and sleep tight. " said the headmaster as he let out a smile.

The hall clapped and soon many of the students had gotten up and chatter had filled the halls, and Albus turned to the Gryffindors and saw his brother walking with his cousin Fred and they seemed to be joking, and talking amongst each other, and soon he turned to see his cousins Dominique and Louis bickering and he smiled he was going to enjoy this house and soon he listened to hear prefects voice calling first year Slytherins, and soon he heard the voice of Lawson Wood calling.

" Slytherin first years follow me! Slytherin first years over here! " said Lawson calling.

Soon the first years made their way through the students over to Lawson who was standing by a girl who had blonde hair which had been wavy and long and she had blue eyes, and she also had her lips pursued as if she had no want to be bothered, and was just minding her own buisness, and Albus wondered if she really wanted to be a prefect she would look as if she did not want too.

Then soon Albus looked at Damien, and he let out a smirk.

" The blonde prefect looks like she hates the world. " smirked Albus.

" She probably does, and is just doing this for an apperance. " said Damien.

Which lead to Rose who was in front of them look at them, and she whispered.

" Quit it! You trying to lose points before we even started classes? " asked Rose.

" No, but she does look she hates the world. " said Albus.

" Maybe she is nervous and that's how she shows it. " said Rose.

" Never knew people let out death stares when their nervous. " said Albus.

" Shut up and let's try to get to the common room. " said Rose.

" Alright. " said Albus.

Soon Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin as she gave him a hawk look, and looked away and went to talk to Ariana, and soon Albus looked at Lawson as he began to talk, and he said.

" So you guys managed to be placed in Slytherin, and what I can say you were just placed in the best house, and also has the coolest people to be around, and if your wondering who I am well I am Lawson Wood, one of your fifth year prefects, and also your co-captain for Quidditch if you chose to join the team, and the person standing next to me to my co-prefect Melanie Rosewood, and she is nice so don't let the look she gives scares you she is a puppy. " said Lawson looking at Melanie who let out a annoyed smile, and said.

" Yes I am Melanie, and looks like I will be in charge here since someone loves to joke. " said Melanie.

" Well take it away Melanie. " joked Lawson.

" I will gladly take it away, well our common room is in the dungeons, which means we will be having an interesting journey, and also we share the dungeons with Hufflepuff who are okay, but were better, so now let's get on with the tour to our common room. " said Melanie as she began walking out of the great hall, and she soon began saying.

" Now if your wondering the kitchens are indeed in the dungeons if your looking for a midnight snake, and also our head of house is easily one of the most laid back people you will ever met, which means Slytherin is not all that bad, so don't worry you will not be brainwashed were actually really good people, and also we have won the house cup for two years straight, so let try making it a third time. " smiled Melanie.

They soon had reached the dungeons which appeared to quite dark and creepy and seemed to have the distant sound of water dropping and soon he heard Lawson began talking, and he said.

" Our potions classroom, is on this floor, so if you wake up late, and have potions first, all you got of do is walk for a little then your at the class and Professor Slughorn does not care, since I am sure he was late to his classes a couple of times. " said Lawson.

" We need not encourage them to get detention now. " said Melanie.

" Okay sorry you may resume, I will shut up. " said Lawson.

" Alright, now we are almost there, and be sure to take a look since we our under the lake and we have windows which we can see the lake, so that's an amazing view for anyone who sees it, and I am sure you will enjoy it. " said Melanie as they soon came to a stone wall and soon Albus watched and he wondered if his common room was behind the stone wall and soon he heard Melanie say the password.

" Serpent " said Melanie as the stone wall opened up revealing a room which had seemed dark and mysterious, as well as revealing a greenish tingue and colors of green, black, sliver and just seemed pure mysterious, as well as tons of leather sofas, and all sorts, and soon he watched as Lawson came forward, and he said.

" We have arrived in our common room! So if your wondering where are dorms are, well here it is Boys to the right, and girls to the left. " he said pointing to two tunnels which had both looked the same, and soon Albus nodded to his cousin and he said.

" Good night Rose and Ariana. " said Albus.

" Good night Al. " said the both of them.

Soon Albus looked, and he said.

" You go first. " said Albus pointing to the tunnel.

" I will go first. " said Damien as he went through the tunnel, followed by Albus as well as many other first year boys who followed behind them as they made their way to the top and soon Albus looked on the walls determined to find which one had been for them, and soon he looked and he saw a plaque on the side of one of the doors which read.

 **First Year Dorms**

Albus looked and he said.

" This must be it. " he said as he made his way into the dormitory which had contained four post beds with green and sliver, and soon he saw that their had been trunks by each of the beds telling which one was which and soon Albus looked around to see if he could see his bed, and soon he saw his trunk which was in the corner by the window and soon he smiled, and he said.

" I am right by the window! That is cool. " said Albus.

Soon he had walked over to the bed as he read his trunk.

 **A.S.P**

Soon he looked, and he said.

" Where is your bed Damien? " asked Albus.

" Mine is across from yours, and it looks you have an interesting one by you. " said Damien pointing to the trunk which had contained the initials.

 **S.H.M**

Albus soon looked, and he began to think of what those initals could be and soon he went back to trying to remember what his uncle said as he pointed out one of his father's enemies Draco Malfoy, and soon he wondered if that could be the trunk of Scorpius Malfoy who had been sorted and seemed to be quiet and reserved, and soon he watched as someone who looked to be him entered the dormitory and went over to the bed, and he saw the kid give him an annoyed glare, and he soon let out a smile.

Which led to Scorpius giving him a weird look as he took a seat on the bed, and soon he looked at Damien who was sitting and smirking, as Albus walked over to him, and he said.

" Looks like Malfoy over there thinks your weird. " whispered Damien.

" It does doesn't it? " whispered Albus.

Which led to Damien nodding as Albus soon looked and he watched as other students entered the dormitory and finding their bed and soon Albus listened as one of the children looked, and he said.

" Just like my father told me! Looks pretty nice wouldn't you agree? " asked a boy with black hair and he seemed to look pretty muscular for being a first year, and soon he heard another kid say behind him.

" My father was a Gryffindor so he said he had no clue what it looks like. " said a boy with darker skin and brown hair, as he looked at the kid, and soon he watched as one of the two boys looked over and said.

" Your Albus Potter right? " asked the boy with black fair.

" How did you know if you don't mind me asking? " asked Albus.

" You were sorted and my sister said a Potter is not too hard to spot. " said the boy with black hair.

" Well I am and may I ask who you are? " asked Albus.

" I am Finn Higgs and my friend over here is Nolan Thomas. " said Finn with his arms crossed.

" Hey, I think our parents dated before, " said Nolan.

" Well is your father Dean Thomas? " asked Albus.

" He is indeed and your mother is Ginny Weasley well now Potter, I have two siblings as well an older brother named Toby who is a Gryffindor second year and a younger sister Willow they both are pretty annoying, but there still really nice and I am honored to call them my siblings. " said Nolan.

" That's cool I have two siblings too, an older brother named James who is a third year Gryffindor, and a little sister named Lily who is going to Hogwarts in two years. " smiled Albus.

" Your brother is quite the tricker my sister said, she is the Gryffindor captain and her name is Mackenzie Higgs, who is one of Hogwarts best chasers, and my brother was one of best keepers in Hogwarts history and his name is Kent and he currently keeper for Puddlemere United and has been for three years since he graduated, with being Slytherin's Quidditch captain. " said Finn.

Albus listened to Finn as he talked about his Quidditch past, and how his sister was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and how his brother plays for Puddlemere United, and soon he looked and he said.

" My brother is chaser for Gryffindor just like my mother was. " said Albus.

" That's pretty amazing, I believe my father and yours played against each other. " said Finn.

Soon he heard another boy walk up who had been pretty bulky and seemed to look quite tough for being a first year, and he looked, and he said.

" My father played Quidditch for Slytherin house as a beater, but now he runs Quality Quidditch Supplies, and he has taught me a little about Quidditch, and my name is Jeremy Goyle, and my father was considered to be a not so liked person, which meant he taught me to be better person, even though I see we still made Slytherin. " said the boy named Jeremy with his arms crossed.

Then soon Albus looked, and he said.

" Yeah and I heard my father and your father did not get along either. " said Albus.

" That's sure true, but doesn't mean we can't get along. " said Jeremy.

" Yeah it is very true. " said Albus.

Soon another boy who was sitting on the bed next to Scorpius's bed had soon decided to join the conversation as he arose from his bed, and he had brown hair with blue eyes, and he had freckles as he got up, and he said.

" My name is Theo Lockwood. " said the boy as he extended his hand.

" It's nice to meet you Theo I guess. " said Albus as he shook his hand.

" The same to you, if I must say so myself. " said Theo.

" I am Albus, by the way. " said Albus.

" Well it is a pleasure to meet you Albus, and we all know your the son of Harry Potter. " said Theo.

" Yes I am, and also the first official Potter to be in Slytherin, well my mom's family had two Slytherins which are my cousins Dominique and Louis they both play Quidditch on the team. " said Albus.

" Oh that's cool. " said Theo.

Which soon lead to Albus finally deciding to go to bed as he let a look at Scorpius Malfoy who was minding his own business why all the other boys were chattering away amongst each other and he sighed, and soon he looked at Damien who was laying down, and he said.

" I am going to go to sleep since we have classes tomorrow. " said Albus as he laid on down on the bed as he put on his pajamas and he fell asleep in a pair a pajama pants, a t shirt, and he fell asleep began dreaming of how his night as a Slytherin was going to go. Then soon he began to wonder what his family would think about Rose and him being sorted into Slytherin together. As he soon felt himself lose consciousness as he felt himself go out of it, and he soon fell asleep and everything turned black.


	3. Rosemary Picquery

Chapter Three

Rosemary Picquery

The morning had soon arrived on Hogwarts as Albus who was sleeping his night away and having a dream on his classes, and that of the head of Hufflepuff anid how the night before it she seemed to have interest with him. Even though he soon had snapped back to reality as he soon looked up from his bed and soon he wondered what time it was, and he looked to see if Damien was up, and he looked and he wondered if Scorpius was up even though he did not know the kid he still wondered if anyone was up as he lifted his head up to see that everyone was still asleep except for one person who had been up reading a book and he turned and he saw it was the kid Scorpius Malfoy who was reading some kind of book.

Soon Albus wondered what he was doing up this early as he soon decided perhaps it was time for him to get up as he arose from his bed still looking at the kid Scorpius, as he soon attempted to find a mirror as he soon found one and he went to it and he saw his hair was messy and he sighed, he had more than likely looked like a mess since even though he was eleven he still did not look the greatest when he woke up as he soon went over to his trunk where he had noticed that one placed their Hogwarts robe in their trunks as he opened it and got out of his robe which he put on and he looked in the mirror and he never thought he would see himself in this robe.

Which soon led to him getting ready as he went to comb his hair in the mirror which was by one of the beds, and he looked at himself as he saw his Slytherin robe surprised to see himself since he never thought of himself of being in Slytherin since he always thought he would make Gryffindor as he looked in the mirror as he saw his crest and soon he knew perhaps it was time for him to go down to breakfast as he made his way out of his common room and he soon heard footsteps come behind him and he turned to see Ariana and he said.

" Your up early as well? Was Rose up? " asked Albus.

" Yeah she wanted to send a letter to your family telling them of what happened. " said Ariana.

" Oh okay I guess, well want to go down to breakfast. " said Albus.

" Sure, Rose told me to go anyway since she said she was going to be a while. " said Ariana.

" Okay I might as well prepare for a howler. " sighed Albus.

" Why? If the sorting hat didn't think you belong there, he wouldn't have placed you here. " said Ariana.

" Yeah that's true, but I feel like I am letting my family down. " said Albus.

" Why, because were Slytherins? " asked Ariana.

" That is exactly why, there is very few Weasleys in Gryffindor. " said Albus.

" Yeah and what's the point? " asked Ariana.

" The point is that long lines of Weasley in Gryffindors have ended, and the only two left are my sister Lily and cousin Hugo. " said Albus.

" But Al! Perhaps it is time for us to have a new start, and we start our own story in Slytherin, and look your two cousins are Slytherins and there doing fine, your other cousins in Ravenclaw are doing fine your cousin Victorie is head girl, your cousin Roxanne in Hufflepuff is the captain of the Quidditch team. " said Ariana.

" Your right, but do you think perhaps we can get to breakfast I would like to get to my classes on time. " said Albus.

" Okay then let's go. " said Ariana.

Which led to them walking out of the common room, and began walking up to the great hall as the two of them made their way up the stairs they soon saw someone walking and Albus turned to see the kid who was a jerk on the train, and he looked, and he heard the kid say.

" Slytherin fool! " shouted the boy.

Albus rolled his eyes as he looked at Ariana who looked at him and she shook her head, and she said.

" Snowflake likes Slytherin. " smiled Ariana.

" That's cool she is a sweet cat. " said Albus.

" She sure is. " said Ariana.

Then soon they had arrived in the great hall which seemed to be dead, and he soon figured it was early and not many students were up and those who were up had been like zombies and some had been reading books which were in Ravenclaw, and soon Albus saw as his cousin Victorie was walking between the tables passing out what it looked to be pieces of paper.

Which soon led to him getting closer to his cousin as he had Ariana follow him, as he soon had made it point to walk to the Slytherin table and take a seat as he soon saw Victorie look over to him and she said.

" Al! Before you sit, take your schedule, you don't want miss your classes. " said Victorie as she got over handing him the piece of paper and one to Ariana.

" Thanks, and also are you okay with this? " asked Albus..

" What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay? " asked Victorie.

" With me making Slytherin and that? " asked Albus.

" I am fine Al, the hat made a smart decision and placing a Potter in Slytherin house would have to be a hard thing. " said Victorie.

" Okay and congratulations on making head girl again. " said Albus.

" Thanks, and I guess congratulations on Slytherin. " said Victorie.

" Your welcome and thanks, and you probably should get back to your head girl duties. " said Albus.

" Yeah I probably should, but you know if you need me all you need to do is ask, and I hope to see you around, and please tell me how your first week goes Al. " said his cousin Victorie as she let out a smile and began walking away.

As he watched his cousin walk away he soon decided to sit down by Ariana and read their schedule.

* * *

 **First Year Slytherin Schedule**

 **Monday Morning**

 ** _Charms_**

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

 **Monday Afternoon**

 ** _Flying_**

 ** _Astronomy_**

 **Tuesday Morning**

 _ **Potions**_

 ** _Transfiguration_**

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

 ** _History of Magic_**

 **Wednesday Morning**

 _ **Herbology ( Double Period )**_

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

 ** _Astronomy_**

 **Thursday Morning**

 _ **Charms ( Double Period )**_

 **Thursday Afternoon**

 _ **Double Free Period**_

 **Friday Morning**

 _ **Potions ( Double Period )**_

 _ **Friday Afternoon**_

 _ **History of Magic ( Double Period )**_

 **Houses**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, and Astronomy with Gryffindor**

 **Potions, Herbology, and Charms with Ravenclaw**

 **Transfiguration and History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

* * *

Albus looked at his schedule, and he looked at Ariana who was sitting and she said.

" Nice to know were having Potions with Ravenclaw students. " said Ariana.

" Yeah I guess. " said Albus as he soon put french toast, toast, bacon, and sausage on his plate, as he also took some apple juice which was provided, and he looked and he smiled.

" Hey maybe you could make the Quidditch team. " said Ariana.

" They do not let first years play Quidditch, since my brother said they need to know how to fly before they play Quidditch. " said Albus as he took a bite out of the bacon.

" Still your dad made it in his first year, so why can't you? " asked Ariana.

" I don't know maybe because I probably suck at Quidditch. " said Albus eating some sausage.

Then soon after that he looked up to see Rose was walking into the great hall and she soon had arrived at the table, and he could see the books in her hand, and soon he shook his head as she sat in the seat across them and she looked and she said.

" Did we get our schedule? " asked Rose.

" Yeah we have Charms first with Ravenclaw. " said Ariana.

" Oh, so I can have a competition with them, and see who is smarter. " said Rose as she grabbed toast and eggs, as well as bacon.

" Well besides that I was just telling Albus he should try to make the team. " said Ariana.

" You mean the Slytherin Quidditch Team? " asked Rose.

" Yes that, and I think he should make an attempt at trying out. " said Ariana.

" You should Al! The captains seemed to love you last night. " said Rose as she ate some of her eggs.

" Well I am a first year and I can't make the team only as a first year. " said Albus.

" Well you can try at least. " said Rose.

" Yeah okay and how shall I do that Rose? " asked Albus.

Which soon led to Albus looking up as he watched as the kid Scorpius Malfoy entered the great hall and took a seat at the table away from them, and soon he saw Damien was behind him as Damien came up, and he said.

" You guys are up early. " said Damien.

" Yeah and I see you took your time to sleep in. " said Rose.

" Well sorry I wanted to be prepared for my first day of magical classes. " said Damien.

" Well we wanted to be early and we got our schedule. " said Rose as she saw him hand it to him.

Albus looked and he said.

" What do you think? " asked Albus.

" Okay I am happy to know we have Charms first and Defense second, I would love to get learning my magic now. " smiled Damien.

" I am looking forward to Charms. " said Rose.

Which soon led to them talking for about an hour longer until they heard the bell ring, and the four of them exited the great hall and went up to the stairs as they continued walking until they reached the third floor and soon the four of them had began looking for the Charms classroom until they found it and it was a room with books and chairs that looked as if it was on two sides and soon they took a seat by each other since they saw Flitwick who was a small man with gray hair and glasses as he was standing on books looking around as students began entering the classroom.

Soon leading to students taking seats at the tables around the room which soon grabbed Flitwick's attention, as he soon proceeded to get unto the stack of books as he proceeded to watch the students enter, which soon led to Damien whisper to Albus.

" He is half-goblin right? " whispered Damien.

" Yeah and he taught here when my parents were students. " replied Albus.

Soon leading to a Ravenclaw student to look up at them and gave them an interesting look, and said.

" Yeah he is and also not crooked like other goblins. " said the Ravenclaw who was a boy.

" Oh okay and you are? " asked Albus.

" My name is Grant Hobbs and you are? " asked the boy.

" I am Albus Potter I am sure you already know. " said Albus.

" Well I had an idea, but I didn't know it was you, and my siblings did not really pay attention during the sorting, I have four siblings you know. " said Grant.

" Wow your parents must be busy if they have five kids. " smiled Albus.

" Yeah they are I have a brother named Caleb who is a sixth year, a sister named Thea who is a third year, and two younger siblings who are twins a brother named Joshua and sister named Phoebe who are going to Hogwarts next year. " said Grant.

" I have two siblings, a brother named James who is a third year Gryffindor, and also chaser for Gryffindor team, and a little sister Lily who is nine and going to Hogwarts next year. " said Albus.

" That's cool my brother and sister play Quidditch, my brother is Ravenclaw's keeper and my sister is Ravenclaw's seeker, and I am hoping to try out and some point, even though we read books I love Quidditch. " said Grant.

" Are both your parents wizards? " asked Albus.

" My mum is she was Ravenclaw's seeker her name is Cho, and my father is a muggle who works as a tour guide for England's historic buildings, his name is Quinton Hobbs. " smiled Grant.

Soon after that Rose looked at them, and she said.

" Will you shut up and pay attention, we already ruled he is half-goblin now pay attention. " said Rose.

" Okay. I will talk to again Grant. " said Albus.

" Okay. " said Grant as he looked away.

Soon leading to Albus looking at Rose and saying.

" There you go I stopped talking. " said Albus.

" Good thank you. " said Rose as she looked away.

After that was said Mr. Flitwick begin talking as he stood on the stack of books, and soon began talking, a

" Good morning first years I am Professor Flitwick, and I am your Charms professor for the next seven years, unless some drastic happens, and with that must I say Welcome to your first Charms lesson. " smiled Professor Flitwick.

Which led to Professor Flitwick began doing roll call to see if all the students were here, and listening, and had hesitated at a few times at some names which was Albus name included which had him wonder if this would continue for the rest of the roll call for his classes, as he soon listened to the roll call hoping that the boredom would end as he soon listened after he finished and said.

" Now that we got roll call out of the way, can anyone tell me what a charm is? " asked Professor Flitwick.

Soon leading to Albus watching as Rose raised her hand and said.

" Miss Weasley? " asked Professor Flitwick.

" They are certain spells which add properties to an object or creature, and it differs from Transfiguration since it add properties Professor. " replied Rose.

" Correct Miss Weasley! That'll be ten points to Slytherin! " smiled Professor Flitwick.

" Now class you will learn a few charms this year, and one of them being the Levitation Charm, which I am sure if your parents attended Hogwarts would know it one of the basic roots of magic if I say so myself. " said Professor Flitwick.

Soon leading to a Ravenclaw raising their hand.

" Yes Mr. Ellington? " asked Professor Flitwick.

" So what are the other roots of magic? " asked the boy.

" Well there are quite a few, but the levitation charm is what many student starts, as well as others in other classes. " said Professor Flitwick.

Soon leading to Damien raising his hand.

" Mr. Graves? " asked Professor Flitwick.

" When will we start practicing it we waiting till next class? " asked Damien.

" We will start next class today is an introduction. " said Professor Flitwick.

Soon leading to the rest of class being a simple introduction and beginning to the world of Charms as the bell rang, leaving all the students to leave, and soon leaving students talking amongst themselves, and soon leading to Rose coming to Albus and saying.

" Why didn't you speak? Your very knowledgeable with Charms your the smartest compared to me, since I am kind of smarter than you, but still why didn't you answer any questions? " whispered Rose.

" I did not want to okay, and your easily gaining your Slytherin qualities more than I am. " said Albus.

" Well sorry I take my intelligence seriously. " said Rose.

" Then why aren't you sorted into Ravenclaw? " asked Albus.

" Well the hat saw I am more competitive and ambitious. " said Rose as she walked by Albus.

Leading to Albus shooting a glare at her, as the walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

The walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts, had been an bickerment between Rose and Albus, soon leading to Ariana looking and saying, for them to shut up before they lost them house points. Which had been the downfall of being in the same house, was the fact it meant Rose and Albus had everything together and same common room, and also good for studying. Soon leading them to enter the classroom where an women stood in a yellow and blackish robe, and wore a hat and her hair in a bun, she had carmel skin and she had blonde hair and she stood in front of the classroom.

The lady he knew to be was Professor Picquery from the feast, and how she looked at him, as the class began filling up and students took seats as Albus sat at desks by Damien, and Ariana and Rose sat behind them, and soon leaving the class to have filled up which was shared with Gryffindor who had sat down and minded and some gave looks to the Slytherin, and some did not.

Which lead to soon having Professor Picquery walk up, and say.

" One rule is my class is there will be no fueds and rivalaries, since you are all here to learn and we all need to be kind in order for us to achieve what is best of us, since if not it will not get us anywhere class. " said Professor Picquery.

Leading students to moan and groan, and having Professor Picquery to have much distaste on her face, and soon she had walked in front of the classroom as she stood with a look on her face as she soon grabbed a roll of parchment beginning to do roll call, which had been interesting as she talked, and soon she had read names off and letting out a sigh once she reached Albus's name which led to some snickering, and soon leaving to Damien nudging him, and he looked, and whispered.

"Yes? " he said in a very low tone.

" My brother told me to watch out for her, she is a picky one, and expects much out of us. " said Damien.

" What do you mean? " asked Albus.

" She is the grand-daughter of the former united magical congress president Seraphina Picquery who was quite strict, and my brother thinks she is out to have the school shut down so that Ilvermorny is the only school. " said Damien.

Which soon leading Albus gasping as he soon brought his attention to Professor Picquery, who was standing waiting.

" Well since we got that out of the way, must I say Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Picquery if someone you may not know, and I am the head of Hufflepuff, as well as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. " said Professor Picquery.

Soon leading to students listening to here, and soon some Gryffindors smirking and looking at each other, and soon leaving Professor Picquery letting out a sigh as she said.

" Now I will not tolerate talking in my class, since you all need to know how to defend yourselves, and your not going to learn when your all chatting away and wanting to come crying to others when your hurt. " said Professor Picquery.

" When it comes to what Defense Against the Dark Arts is about, it is about defending ourselves from dark creatures and dark magic, and from those who are out to harm us, it is the art of defense, and you will learn spells as well as creatures, so this class isn't just about learning spells you learn about a variety of magics and subjects pertaining to protecting ourselves. " said Professor Picquery.

Which soon lead to Albus looking as he sat back in his desk, and soon he looked at his friend Damien who smiled at him.

" Now today we shall learn about something called the Knockback Jinx which is also considered to be a dark magic as well. The incarnation is Flipendo which you shall cast on others today in class, so I am saying get into groups of two, and you will cast Knockback Jinx at each other. " said Professor Picquery.

Which lead to students get up and find partners and soon Albus walked over to Damien who smiled, and he said.

" Were going to have fun. " smiled Damien.

" Yeah we are. " smiled Albus.

Soon leading to them going across from each other as were other students who had gotten their wands out, and soon leading to Professor Picquery going in front of the class and saying.

" You may begin! " shouted Professor Picquery.

Which lead to students to put their wands up and soon began dueling each other as Albus shouted.

" Flipendo! " shouted Albus.

Which soon led to Damien flying back and he looked up and he said.

" Wow you got that on the first try good job. " smiled Damien as he got up.

Soon leading to Albus smiling and saying.

" Thanks why don't you give it go! " said Albus.

" Okay! Flipendo! " shouted Damien.

Which soon lead to Albus dodging the spell and casting the same spell at Damien leaving him falling back once again, and soon the attention of Professor Picquery who came over and said.

" Brilliant Mr. Potter, that will be ten points to Slytherin for your amazing spellwork, and now class that was an example of a Flipendo! Your just like your father from what I heard, you should be proud. " smiled Professor Picquery.

Soon leading to Jeremy from over by Theo saying.

" Yeah he is a natural. " said Jeremy.

" No duh! His father was Defense Against the Dark Art legend. " said Finn.

Soon leading to Scorpius who was standing by a boy with sandy blonde hair who had been looking at Albus.

" Good job Potter! " said Scorpius.

" Thank you Malfoy. " said Albus.

" Your welcome. " said Scorpius with a smirk.

" Indeed, I shall give five more points to Slytherin, for the sportsmanship. " said Professor Picquery, and soon leading to her saying.

" Your very good Potter. " she said with a smile.

Then soon the casting of spells continued for the remainder of the class until the bell rang and they were off to their next class, with many students telling him he did a good job and Professor Picquery giving him another smile.


End file.
